Bubble Guppies - The new choir member
by Natalie 0012
Summary: Goby and Deema are both part of a choir at their local church. But when their back-up singer, Miguel moves to Bubble City, the members have no choice, but to hold auditions for a new back-up singer. Can you guess who? Nothing against religion in story.
1. Chapter 1

"Your mom makes the best seaweed fries!" Goby complimented. He and Gil were spending the afternoon as his house.

"She sure does!" Gil agreed. "But sometimes she makes it too spicy. She used to make them all delicious and have one fry that was really hot. Glad she doesn't do that anymore!" He took a seaweed fry and took a big bite out of it. After a while, his eyes blinked with panic.

"HOTTT! AHH SHE STILL DOES IT! WA-WATER!"

Goby gave his friend a glass of water, but instead of him drinking it, he splashed it on his face.

"Ha ha ha!" Goby chuckled.

"Be-be-better" Gil said with relief.

Goby laughed again and passed him a napkin, as his watch started to beep. "Oh it's 4:00. Time to meet the choir."

Goby is in a choir, with Deema at Church of BubbleTucky. Every Monday, Wednesday and Sunday; they meets them to practice singing.

"Oh that's right! Are you guys playing anywhere anytime soon?"

"Not really" he said, with a frown "Ever since Miguel moved to Bubble City, we've been holding auditions for a new backup singer."

Gil's face suddenly lit up. "Backup singer?"

"Yeah, but nobody has the voice we need." Goby said grabbing his backpack.

"They don't?" Gil said in a mysterious voice.

His friend shook his head. "Nope. Nobody. I wish we could find a backup singer soon, or else the recreation centres won't book us to sing!" He put his hands on his head. "Anyways, see ya later."

"Bye!"Gil said as he saw his friend walk out the door. He shut the door behind him and started to rub Bubble Puppy's head.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gil said to his dog. "I'm going to audition for Goby's choir!

"Arf, Arf!" Bubble Puppy barked happily.

"Hallelujah! We got this in the bag!" Gil shouted while throwing his arms in the air. "This is perfect! I mean I'm already one of the best guppy singers and I look awesome in a robe! The only question is what am I going to sing? There are so many songs out there, how can I choose just one?"

. . .

In Gil's room, the guppy was practicing for his audition. He found his snapback and put it on in front of his mirror. Then he started to rap.

"Do, re mi, fa, so, la, ti, do. That's how you warm up before a song, you know?"

"Arf, arf!" Bubble Puppy barked.

"Thanks, Bubble Puppy!" Gil said, as if his puppy talked. "I am so going to ace this audition! I am going to turn this choir around!" He spun in a circle and winked at himself in the mirror.

**This chapter is kind of short, but that's okay, because it gets better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Chapter five of where's Bubble Puppy is up, so you can check that out! I am really excited to continue with this story! Please stay tuned! See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

That Wednesday, Goby and his choir were going through another audition day. Goby walked to the judging table to meet Deema.

"Did you find any good singers?" Goby asked, while sitting in the chair.

Deema shook her head. "No one yet." She picked up the clipboard that was lying on the table. "Next."

A lobster with curly brown hair entered the room, looking nervous. She waved at the two guppies.

"Hi- I'm—I'm"

"Veronica?" Deema finished.

The girl nodded her head, and stared at the paper she was holding in her hand. "I'm going to be—be singing um—the national anthem, for ah—America.

"That place above us?" Goby whispered to Deema

She nodded, as Veronica started to sing.

"Oh say can you see, by the dawns early light." She started to sing off-key. "What so proudly we haaaaaileed at the twilights last gleaming."

The boy behind Goby and Deema said "Stop, stop."

"Was—was that g-good?"

The guppies looked at each other in surprise. Finally Deema looked at the girl.

"You know what? We'll call you." She put a fake smile on her face and scribbled a big x on the clipboard. Afterwards, Veronica exited the room.

"This is terrible." Deema complained, while putting her head in her hands.

"I know, I know" Goby said, while patting Deema back. "We just gotta hang in there. Soon we will find a backup singer, and—"

"Guys, listen." The boy stopped.

"What is it, Josiah?" Deema asked.

"Someone is singing." Josiah started, "And it sounds… good!"

"We need to know who it is!" Goby exclaimed.

"Guys, what about the rest of the audi—whoa!"

Before Deema could finish, Goby pulled her by the hand, and the three friends, headed down the practice hall to find the voice. They passed by many rooms, but it wasn't the missing voice. Suddenly, Josiah stopped in the middle of the hallway, making Goby and Deema bump into him.

"Ow!" Deema complained.

"Shh!" Josiah whispered. "I hear the voice!"

Goby brushed himself off. "Really?"

He nodded happily. The blue-haired guppy pressed his ear against the door and heard a boy singing.

"Listen!"

"Oh when the saints, oh when the saints, oh when the saints go marching in."

"That sounds good right?" Josiah started

_Sounds familiar _Goby thought.

"Oh how I want to be that number, when the saints go marching in."

Deema gasped. "I-I-I-I know who that that is! That's-."

But before she could finish, Goby covered her mouth with his hand, and the merman took the mermaid down the hall.

"What was that for?" Deema asked.

"That was Gil"

"That's what I was going to say!"

"I know, I know. What are we going to do?"

"We let him in. He is our friend, you know."

"I know, but I kinda don't want to let him in."

Deema looked at her boyfriend wide-eyed. "Why?"

**That is the end of chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave a review telling me what you think and your prediction of why Goby doesn't want to let Gil into the choir. If you like the story, you can follow it, and if you like me, as an author, you can follow me to get an update on my stories!**

**See ya next time!**

**-Natalie**


	3. Chapter 3

"He going to steal the spotlight, I know it!" Goby complained.

Deema looked at her boyfriend, in confusion. "No, no Molly is the attention-stealer."

He shook his head. "Nope. It's Gil."

"Molly"

"Gil!"

Molly!"

"Gil!"

Deema gasped. "Gil!"

Goby laughed. "So glad you finally agree with me"

"No… uh" She pointed behind Goby.

He turned around slowly to find Gil standing there, looking cheery. "Hey, guys!"

"Gil, hey! What are you doing here?" He did a light punch on Gil's shoulder.

"I'm here to audition for your choir!"

"Are you, now? Cool!"

"Yeah! It took me all night to choose a perfect song, but I got it! Where's the audition room?"

"It's a—"

"Follow us!" Deema chimed in.

"Josiah, we are going to the audition room!" Goby called.

He caught up with the short-haired merman. "Is that Gil?"

Goby nodded. "He is going to audition."

"Is he good."

"Uh-huh."

In the audition room, Goby and Deema sat down at the tables, and started to write on the clipboard. Just as they were doing that, a merman in his 40's entered the room and approached the couple.

"Hey, guys. How are the auditions going?" the man asked.

"Not going good, Tristan." Goby sighed.

"But our friend from school, Gil, is trying out!" Deema finished. "So we have a little hope." She pointed to him, sitting at the other side of the room.

"Fantastic!" Tristan exclaimed. "I'm going to stay for this audition.

Goby suddenly looked wide-eyed at the man. "You—are?"

He nodded his head. "I want to make sure you make the right decision." He sat down next to Josiah, behind the judging table.

"Gil, yooooooour up!" Deema said, cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Gil swam excitedly to the floor, with a huge grin on his face.

"Good enthusiasm; write that down." Tristan whispered to Josiah.

Just as he was about to write, Gil started to sing.

"Oh when the saints, oh when the saints, oh when the saints, go marching in. Oh how I want to be that number, when the saints go marching innnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Gil held that note, as Tristan's eyes grew with excitement. Josiah and Deema's jaw dropped open as Goby raised his eyebrows.

"Woo!" Josiah cheered. He clapped his hands loudly, and pointed to Gil. "You rock!"

"Phenomenal!" Deema added.

Tristan kept pointing at Gil. "That, my kids, is talent!" He walked up to Gil and put his hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the family, son! I'm Tristan, your instructor!"

Gil looked at Tristan ecstatically, "Really? Thank you, Tristan! Goby did you hear that? I'm part of the family!"

Goby looked up from the clipboard, with a straight face. He put on a fake smile. "Yeah you are. Congratulations."

**That is the end of chapter 3 for The new choir member. I have chapter 6 of Where's Bubble Puppy posted, so feel free to take a look at it, and review. If you want to stay tuned to all my stories, you can follow me and my stories. See ya next time!**

**-Natalie**


	4. Chapter 4

Josiah got up from the table and congratulated the guppy. "You are going to love it here. Remember, we meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday."

Gil nodded his head. "Got it."

Tristan opened the door to the hallway, to find a lineup of people. He made an announcement to the people. "Sorry everybody! We found out back-up singer!"

Everybody left with disappointment as Tristan beamed with happiness. He went back into the room and put his arm around Gil.

"Gil. I want you meet everybody. Goby, can you get the choir?"

"On it." He said, flatly, as the guppy opened the door, and swam out.

. . .

A few hours later, the choir did an activity to welcome Gil into the group. They had to say their name out, and tell one's hobby to each other, while singing. Plus, it had to rhyme.

"Alright, Deema. Your turn!" Tristan said, with excitement.

"Yes!" Deema said "Ahem" she cleared her throat. "My name is Deema, and I love to dance. Goby already knows this, because this was his act of romance." She started to bow, while closing her eyes, and beaming with happiness.

"Ooooooooooh!" All the guys said. The mermaids cheered the guppy on, as she pumped her fist in the air. Goby smiled proudly at Deema, and he glanced at Tristan.

"Gil." The instructor said, with a huge grin on his face. "It's your turn!"

"Yeah, Gil!" one guy shouted. The rest of the mermaids clapped proudly.

"Ahem." Gil started, "My name is Gil, and I like to play the guitar. I play it so much, I can play it in the caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar"

He held that note for over 12 seconds, as Goby looked at his watch, and glancing at his friend. The short haired guppy sighed heavily.

_Why does he have to show off so much? _He thought to himself. The merman glanced at Deema, and gave her a worried look.

Gil finally stopped at took a bow. Everybody gave Gil a standing ovation, including Goby, but he clapped slower than the rest of his peers.

"Are there no limits to your amazingness?" Tristan grinned, while clapping his hand on Gil's shoulder.

"Oh please, it wasn't that great." Goby mumbled, under his breath.

Josiah swam over to Gil, "See? You fit in here, like a fin!"

He nodded. "I do? Awesome!"

Tristan looked at the clock. "Time to go, everyone. Please exit—"

But as he tried to finish his sentence, Goby swam out of there as fast as a shark. All his peers had a confused look on their faces, including Deema.

**That's the end of chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know if you noticed, but I am using a lot of sea references, like fit in like a fin, and as fast as a shark. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please follow this story to receive updates on my chapters. Also, you can follow me for all updates on my Bubble Guppies Stories. See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
